Souls Entwined
by Archer1eye
Summary: Bound Rose Remastered. They were abandoned by the world and pressed by the dark, but together two souls can light the way to a brighter future for each other. Demon Ruby AU. Cover art courtesy of BlakJakXXI
1. Prologue 1

**Notes: And so it begins...**

* * *

 **Prologue 1: Children of Remnant**

 _ **I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow**_

 _ **iki wo hisomete matte iru Deadly Night**_

A dark red flash pulls young Weiss from her sleep. She sits up and scans the room for anything that could have caused the flash. Her eyes catch another flash, this time white, out her window. A firework went off, leaving it's snowflake pattern in the sky to fade. Weiss sighs, and falls back onto her pillow. ' _False alarm.'_

Rolling over, young blue eyes meet innocent, vacant silver orbs staring into a void of glossed over nothingness. Shrieking, the young girl fell from her bed in her snowflake nightgown, not noticing the bat-like wings wrapped around the other girl still snuggled into her bed as if she had been tucked in for the night. Rising to her feet, the girl tried looking closer at the unmoving figure. Her brown hair seemed to fade into red by its tips, her skin as pale as the snow outside the bedroom window.

"Fa-Faunus!" The girl couldn't help but shriek her terror at the sight of the bat wings and arrow tipped tail wrapped around the young girl in her bed, although she knew nobody in this frozen mansion would hear her at this hour, or any hour unfortunately.

Scurrying back, she looked for something to hold between her and the creature's still resting form. As the seconds ticked by, the white haired girl's panic ebbed as confusion and curiosity took over. With the body so helplessly still, she couldn't help but wonder who or what the girl was, let alone how she got into her bed.

Still having found nothing, she poked the sleeping form, attempting to wake the girl, but was soon distracted by how soft the wings felt to the touch. They looked like leather but felt as smooth as silk. Quickly losing her train of thought, she just stood there stroking them, wondering what creature had such wings.

Shortly after, the silver eyes fluttered as if snapping out of a trance. Gazing upon the white haired girl whose blue eyes shone with curiosity streaked with a panic that seemed to be ebbing away as she stroked the wings currently keeping her warm. "H-hi?"

The squeak came out so feeble and weak, the white haired girl nearly missed it in her fascination, but the slight motion caught her attention and resurfaced her earlier fear, and with it, ire. "Hmm? You're awake? What are you, and why are you in my bed?"

"Umm not sure? My name… Ruby… I think?" The little brunette went to rise from the bed before noticing the wings were all that covered her up. With a loud "eep" and quick motions, she began yanking the blankets up, mostly to avoid the now very intrusive cold. "You?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and _you_ are in _my_ bed." Weiss tried to sound scolding, but her glare began scaring the girl into swiftly jerking the soft wing from under Weiss' fingers leaving her to pout at the heap cloth that was Ruby's cowering form, causing the heiress to miss the girl for some odd reason. She had seemed kind enough and she sounded lost, as if she hadn't the slightest clue what was going on either. Hoping to maybe ease things out of her to clear the air, Weiss decided to apologize and took a deep breath to give it an attempt. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand how you could get in here so easily, yet alone why? Then there is the matter of who or what you are and I'm just scared. What's going on?"

The brunette peeked her head out from the heavy sheets she had hid under and gazed up to meet the ever changing emotions on Weiss' tired and flustered face, the most common being confusion and nervousness. Staring blankly back, Ruby's eyes glossed over similarly to how she seemed to sleep before she began talking in a weird voice that seemed to be speaking through her as it echoed in the silence. "Find White, you were told to find White."

Weiss' gaze became even more confused and slightly scared as her body began to tremble at the ominous otherworldly sound, but her heart broke when she saw Ruby collapse forward into her arms and her voice return to normal, equally scared. "So you? I woke up after hearing that."

The statement was said between gasps of breath as the two tried to calm down from whatever just happened, Weiss holding the girl trying to rationalize how any of this could happen, while Ruby gasped for breath and curled into the other girl.

' _Comfy here. I feel safe now. Thanks Weiss.'_

The white haired girl nearly dropped Ruby as the sound of her voice flittered through her mind unwarranted. Looking down at the girl, she seemed sound asleep, her eyes actually closed this time. Feeling comforted by the sight, Weiss reached up to poke the girl and make sure she hadn't said anything when everything went red and silver. A burning sensation coursed through her veins like molten metal as a flurry of roses encompassed her and Ruby's weight seemingly vanished. In the center of the flurry, two silver orbs staring straight at Weiss seemed to burn into her soul. The glowing light drew her gaze and as she stared them down, she saw a request for permission that she felt required to accept as the orbs were fixated on her.

As Weiss struggled to nod, the orbs dissipated with the storm and the burning sensation left her veins with it, all absorbed onto her hand, where now a rose bud seemed to rest. A ruby red rose.

* * *

Ice blue eyes awoke to a normal day. A heavy blizzard outside her extravagant mansion window, resembling the inside of her mind. ' _Last night, was it a dream? It was, wasn't it? Everything is still closed and nobody is in my bed right?'_ Looking around her vacant room, Weiss sighed seeing no signs of an intruder or anything having ever happened, not even tossed sheets as if somebody had curled up in fear under them.

' _Mmm why do I hear voices?'_

The unregistered thought flowed into Weiss' mind as if spoken across a current of emotions. The magnitude of it made her sit down in sudden panic at the possibility she hadn't been dreaming. Trying to convince herself it was a dream, she looked down only to see that ruby red rose bud on the back of her hand confirming it all.

Weiss must have internally panicked, for the banks of a newly discovered mental river began overflowing with fear and confusion. An image entered her mind - a black void, and her vision centered on a white glowing silhouette with a red glove-like shape on the silhouette's hand. Towards the furthest reaches of the void, a dirty, tainted, smoky shape of a man sat. Accompanying the tainted shape stood eight colors, a ginger glow the most prominent with hints of a peppermint green and coffee brown mixed into a few others as well. The ginger shade left the blackened one and started approaching what she assumed was her white silhouette.

As the multi-colored, mostly-ginger shadow approached, Weiss was locked in a panic. She couldn't see to find a weapon fast enough and disoriented as she was by the wash of fear and nerves consuming her, she wouldn't have thought to do so either. At the sound of footsteps on marble, she felt her nerves ease to recognize the noise but nothing else. Everything was a single slate of all consuming terror freezing her in place as a sound of a door opening could be heard. "Whatever you are, I-I'm not afraid! Stay back!"

All at once, the ginger silhouette rushed her into an embrace and the feeling of safety washed over her as a smell of wood smoke and sweat permeated a cashmere wool vest that Weiss only knew one person to wear in all of Atlas to wear. "Klein, what's happening? Why can't I see?"

A strong arm held Weiss close as a soothing and fatherly voice escaped the ginger blur that had become Klein. "Can you explain what you see and why you look paler than a ghost first Ms. Schnee?"

Trying to take deep breaths as her older sister had instructed her on how to do awhile ago to get control of her senses, Weiss counted to ten as she collected her thoughts. "Ther-there was this strange girl-faunus-I don't know, in my bed last night and she just turned into a bunch of petals and it-it felt so hot, everything burned. Then she was gone and I heard her voice in my head. Now all I see is colors and emptiness..." As Weiss spoke, the gentle caregiver went through multiple facial expressions, ending on wonder and intrigue.

"Why Ms. Schnee, if I didn't know better, I'd think a child of Remnant had come to ya. It's a rare thing, and a thing of fairy tales." The kind face shifted to one of mischief and defiance before Weiss noticed, and Klein's tone shifted to a more wicked one. "They were said to rise from the ground as siblings to the grimm, only smarter. Few denied their fate, but it was said that if one of these children were to be before ya, either rid yourself of the demon or brace for chaos." Again Weiss watched as Klein went from spiteful to what she deemed his most caring persona as he straightened up and pulled in the slightly trembling girl at what she was hearing. "They aren't all bad though. There is a particular story tracing back to a great warrior, Scathatch. She was the trainer of some of the first huntsmen at Beacon academy and through her, Vale entered a century without Grimm. The creatures all seemed scared of her and her reputation. Also, of her companion. A crimson haired demon whose eyes could rip the darkness clean from a beast." The butler then appeared to stiffen and hold Weiss at arm's length to eye her up. "But don't mind me Miss. The children of Remnant are merely fairy tales to inspire and terrify children alike. I'd have told you sooner had your father given me permission, but he doesn't believe you should be raised on anything but reality. However, should you have met with such a child and should she be with you still, I'd say keep her with you and don't let the family know. Our world is far stranger than we like to admit and I'm loathe to see you hurt over something not your fault."

Weiss seemed under control by the look of it, but her eyes still seemed unable to focus, and if Klein looked close enough, swore specks of silver danced within her usually crystal clear blue eyes. "Try and relax Snowflake, your father wishes you to be presentable within an hour."

Dumbly nodding, Weiss remains seated as he gets up to leave with a truly worried expression and mumbling too softly to be heard, "Let's not have the others know. Jacques already has done enough damage to these good girls."

As Weiss hears the comforting sound of her door close as she sees the ginger blur walk away, she feels herself calm down. Breathing deeply, she tries concentrating to get her sight back. ' _Am I- am I a monster?'_

Weiss' instincts wanted her to jump, but the innocent, lost voice called out to her like it was grasping at hope that it wasn't so. Weiss couldn't bring herself to act poorly and whoever Ruby was, she was just as alone as Weiss. "No Ruby, you are no monster. You are just misunderstood and lost."

With the exhale of the remark, Weiss felt the shadows start to lighten and her mind become hers truly again. The river they had been screaming across internally returned to normal, showing not one tumultuous current of indescribable radiance, but a crimson and white river flowing side by side almost harmoniously. ' _If I'm lost, can I stay with you Weiss?'_

Seeing the internal red river churn with uncertainty, Weiss couldn't help but stifle back a sob. ' _It would be an honor for me to have you stay Ruby Rose.'_

' _Rose?'_

' _You dolt, you need a last name don't you? You are sweet like the roses you seem to leave everywhere.'_ Weiss felt comforted by the other girl's innocence allowing her to think freely of thoughts she'd never have the courage to say.

Gratitude washed over her, and an image of Ruby curling into her like a kitten wishing to relax came to mind, and she swore it felt as if the girl were doing just that. ' _Thank you, Weiss Schnee.'_

* * *

' _Weiss hurry!'_ At the insistent call of her best friend in her mind, Weiss ran through the halls of her house ignoring any she ran past as she darted to her room in clear excitement.

In the one year Weiss had known Ruby, she had learned two things about her personal demon. One, that her mind surpassed her age. The now six year old girl had sat in on Weiss' classes, learning alongside her and even helping out the heiress when she slipped up. Anyone else probably would've been yelled at, but with Ruby, she was so shy and gentle about it, and the fact they heard each other's thoughts on occasion helped ease any tension from growing, the lack of need to actually speak was such a blessing for both girls.

The second thing Weiss had learned was that the girl was a mechanical savant. Given tools and materials, Ruby could build anything from scratch, which is what Weiss was sure Ruby was so giddy to share with her.

Entering her ice blue room, devoid of all but an average twin sized bed, and a desk with her own computer on it, it was impossible to miss the smiling demon in the middle of the floor in her black sweatpants and red t-shirt holding something behind her back.

Ruby's moods always felt infectious to Weiss, and within seconds as she tried to figure out what the girl had made, her joy quickly rose until she had to restrain jumping on her friend for information. Trying to hide her growing amusement, Weiss kept a level tone as she stared into those silver eyes brimming with accomplishment. "What'd you make now Ruby?"

The little girl swayed from foot to foot as she approached before bringing a hand forward to pull out one of Weiss', before placing what felt like a piece of cylindrical metal and leather in her hand.

Weiss gasped as she looked down at the object. It wasn't much, but a simple rapier. Nothing more than a thin blade, guard, and a handle. The handle was wrapped in worn leather that looked recycled from somewhere Weiss couldn't guess. Looking down at it, Ruby's joy finally overwhelmed her and she put it down gently on a table before tackling her friend in a hug. "How did you make that?! I can't wait to start practicing, the activity would be great for us to do together!"

Ruby braced for the hug and caught her squealing friend as they spun about from the collision, before falling to the ground giggling, failing to notice or hear the door behind them open again. "Honestly though Ruby, how and why did you make this?"

Turning her head to stare into those crystal blue eyes brimming with joy, Ruby smiled back. "Well, I knew you wanted to learn, and seeing as it's been exactly a year, I thought I'd make one for you like a birthday gift."

"Ruby, you're supposed to receive gifts for your birthday, not give them." Weiss said with a shake of her head trying to hold back her smile but failing.

Ruby fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly trying to find the right words to describe her thoughts towards her best friend. "But your smile was the best gift I could've gotten."

Rising to her feet and straightening out her now ruffled dress, Weiss gave an exasperated sigh and looked at her with that humored grin that refused to be quelled and reached down to lift Ruby as well. "You dolt. That's not how that works."

The deep clearing of a man's throat from the doorway stopped the girls' moods in their tracks. "When you didn't answer as you ran through the halls, I was half inclined to believe you were insane. But no, now I see the truth. Weiss, as my own daughter I would've thought better of you. But this?!" Jacques' voice grew to a dramatic crescendo on those two words. "A faunus! In my house! My home! Fraternizing with my daughter?! Unacceptable!" His hand reaches out and snatches the rapier from where Weiss had placed it by the door. Raising the crude blade and testing its edge on the nearest piece of fabric, it slices it without signs of resistance bringing a smirk to the man's lips as he again turns on his daughter. "And why is this creature holding you protectively as it glares at me for touching this savage's tool?! You should know better than to have either of these things in here!"

Ruby had been ever so slowly getting in front of Weiss, having seen how easy this man was to anger, and sick of that anger being directed at her friend for no reason. Once he turned away from the now damaged chair he had slashed, Ruby knew something bad was going to happen and stood firm before the human who so callously raised Weiss.

The smirk on Jacques face shifted to a snarl of rage at the sight of defiance on the younger girl's face as she stared him and the blade down. Lunging forward in an overextended motion that was painfully slow, Ruby watched as Weiss pushed her out of the way of the rapier's edge before it skewered her young heart. Instead, the white haired girl fell to the ground, an open wound coating her left eye in blood.

Weiss didn't feel it at first, her adrenaline was pumping furiously as she glared at her father from the ground for daring hurt her friend. But as her left eye became blocked out by red, her body recognized the damage and she collapsed against the cold stone surface as she attempted to cover the bleeding gash. "Serves you right daughter. Let that be a warning for interfering with me. Now get up and leave. I don't care where to, but no child of mine would protect such a lowly creature." With that, Jacques carelessly dropped the rapier to the ground beside the wounded girl where it clattered loudly, muffling his outraged footsteps as he left.

With the door slammed shut, Weiss crawled over to Ruby in blind mind numbing pain, who also seemed to have gotten her eye cut open in a mirror image of Weiss' own. Neither spoke a word as they held each other close and cried out their pain together, holding on to each other for protection. Neither knowing what'd happen next.

* * *

Notes: Ok, so this is Souls Entwined, in other words, Bound Rose remastered. Whole new story yet still the same in structure. More detail and adding in new information, some things were meant not to happen, such as Jacques I didn't mean to put in. Canon Schnee had no hope but my OC Allistair had hope. that's just one example of I got carried away when writing.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed! And if you did then please, favorite follow and review, and brace for things to be more than they once were, and make more sense hopefully.

SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING: ffrom now on as I upload new chapters, I'll have a twitch stream booted up and running by the time you read these lines of text here. find me at " twitch . tv / archer1eyedwriter " ignore quotations and remove spaces and I shall hopefully see you there!


	2. Prologue 2

_**Prologue 2: Taken by Atlas**_

If the screams Klein heard were any indication something was wrong, then the sight of Weiss curled up with another girl, both sobbing from the clear pain they were in would do it. An identical cut lay just over each left eye of the two girls, as if some unknown force made sure they were both branded.

Having decided asking what happened would hurt the girls further, Klein lifted them and carried the pair to a bathtub so he could clean their faces to see the true damage to patch it up as best he could. In the end, all it meant was they each shared a matching cloth covering the left side of their faces, and the tears ending as somebody came to help them.

"Kl-Klein, wh-what's going to happen to me? Father just said he wanted me gone. Where do I go?" The butler was nearly reduced to tears seeing the hopelessness in her eyes, and hearing the choked words that emphasized that she was too young for this cruelty.

"I'm afraid I don't know Ms. Schnee. I can see if he is serious-"

The crying began anew as Weiss interrupted Klein, screaming, "of course he's serious! What's more serious than nearly carving my eye out and walking away for me to bleed out!"

Trying to ease her pain - having not noticed the other girl vanish into thin air or a Rose bud appear on the young girl's hand - Klein embraced Weiss and began patting her back. "Then I do not know. If I could, I would take you in." Weiss felt a subtle shift in the man as the embrace tightened ever so slightly. "But that man is my paycheck, and works me like a slave at all hours. You need out of this house, not trapped in its shadow." With those hate filled words said, the hug slackened again. "I don't know if it will work, but your sister is a first year at Atlas Academy, and from what little she has shared, the General and Headmaster is a good man. Maybe he will take you in for the time being?"

Weiss' voice couldn't find words, so she nodded into the man's shoulder, pain only numbing as she heard the long shot of an idea.

"I want you to rest in your room for now. That's a nasty mark he gave you and I don't want you to agitate it. Relax for now, and I'll give your sister a call and see what we can do." Scooping the girl up so she didn't get a say in the matter, and so he didn't break down into tears himself at the look of horror in those innocent blue eyes, Klein carried her off to the room again only to be reminded of the mess. He sighed as he tucked her head in so she didn't see the damage done for now. Turning on his heel, he then redirected her off to her sister's currently abandoned room as he went off to make sure Weiss would still have a family.

As the door closed behind him, Weiss rolled over in her sister's barren bed to stare blankly at the ceiling, thinking over all that happened. She already knew her father was an evil man, but never did it cross her mind how deep his wickedness went. To raise a sword at a six year old kid and not care when his daughter was hurt instead. Drowning in her misery, Ruby mentally reached across the currents of their minds to get to her friend.

' _Weiss? Do you think if I had parents they'd be like Klein? Or would they be as bad as yours?'_ The sweet soothing voice of Ruby washed over Weiss, numbing the last of her sorrow, allowing her to again function.

"I don't know Ruby. I'd like to believe they'd be better than Klein, be there whenever without secrecy or mood swings." Taking a deep breath, the heiress tried to collect her thoughts before continuing. "I'm scared you are a Child of Remnant as Klein called it, or a demon. I don't know, it's just if you had parents, why would they leave you here, with that man hovering over us."

The inner river was red and white, the two lost in their own emotions, neither overlapping into the other, but both aware of what the other felt. Feeling the stings of betrayal and fear flowing through Ruby, Weiss began rubbing the rose bud on her hand and humming a song she had heard once that, until Ruby, felt like it had been written specifically about herself. ' _I'm not mad at you Ruby. I'm mad at whatever gods would leave you here where you are getting hurt through me. I don't want to see you hurt, you are the only reason this song is no longer true.'_

"I'm the loneliest… of all."

The tides white began rising in pain as the young girl held the notes, before everything receded to silence. Arms wrapped around the young girl from behind, equally small and frail. A stifled sob could be heard as Ruby pulled Weiss in close and just held on. The rivers flowed and merged as one as a singular emotion held both in its currents, their devotion and dependency for one another.

* * *

Winter was angry to say the least, only three months away and her father already shifted targets to her younger sister with his plans for the Schnee Dust Company. With his focus now on her, that also meant his anger, which Winter still had healing bruises to prove how cruel he was.

The only calming factor so that she doesn't kick in the front door and rush the man she is supposed to call a father with her twin swords is that General Ironwood needed little convincing to get her sister out of this abusive home. The terms under how she'd be able to stay at the academy may be awkward, but it'd be nothing compared to this devil's lair.

Her open white trench coat revealed her business suit with a blue-grey vest and swords strapped to her sides itching to be used at this house, but as she strode through the halls to her old room, she kept her hands at bay as best she could.

Opening the wooden door, she found her baby sister with a rapier, practicing her form by the looks of it. Her posture was rigid and to closed off, eyes clenched tight in concentration. Striding in like the drill sergeant at Atlas, Winter began berating her sister. "Shoulders down! Feet shoulder length apart! Loosen up, you can't fight the Grimm if you're too stiff to move!"

Weiss' reaction was perfect, causing Winter to try her hardest not to fall to the floor laughing. The little girl jumped backwards with fright written all over her face as her jaw and weapon hit the ground. She made a squeak of terror turned surprise that was very unlike her in its high pitched quality. Seeing the culprit for her fear however, compelled her go running up to her older sister for a genuinely caring hug. "Winter! If you're here, does that mean what I think it does?"

Pulling her sister in closer, Winter nodded while hiding her tears that this actually was happening. A part of her wished the world weren't this cruel to a kid, but if anyone would be that way, it would be him. "Yeah, it does. Of course there are stipulations in this. Like you will be my team's personal maid, and you will have personal assignments to show you are there as a special case student."

"I can handle the work, being a maid though, I think not." The light chuckle that followed gave Winter hope as they left the building, having not encountered Jacques once in the trip.

"Well get in the car and learn then sister, you have no choice in this." With one final smirk, Winter hopped in the driver's seat and noticed her sister had brought the rapier from earlier with her as she too entered the car heading out to Atlas Academy.

* * *

Atlas Academy from the outside looked like an old church building with its spires and pitched roof, but certainly it wasn't large enough for an entire school to reside within. However, as they entered the grand hall of the building, Weiss got her answer as she stared at the elevator and its many subterranean levels.

Seeing her sister's shock, Winter merely gave a faint smile before beginning to lecture. "According to the General, this school was founded on Atlas' last line of defense for decades. It's underground levels go on for quite some time and these elevators are the only route in and out."

As Winter spoke, the elevator rose quickly up the four floors to get to General Ironwood's modest office. His solid metal brick of a desk was back against a wall to the side beside a few bookshelves that held multiple history and military books. The other wall was covered by two maps with a few random marks on it. One of Atlas, the other of all of Remnant.

Stepping into the room gave Weiss the impression she had just been drafted for a war or something with the stacks of paperwork neatly piled up beside a computer the General seemed to be glaring at until he looked up at the sound of the door opening. He was a tall, well built man wearing a white business suit that looked more like work clothes than formal attire. He has sleek black hair that seemed to have grown from an old buzz cut he didn't want anymore. "Ah Winter, you're back, and I see you brought your sister. My condolences Weiss. From my short time teaching your sister, I've seen some of your father's... handiwork, and while I feel ashamed it had to happen, I am grateful I could help save another person from that cruelty."

His previously caring expression turns into that of what Weiss had initially expected of a headmaster, stern, hard, but not mad, just concerned. "However, while you are boarding at my school, I expect you to use this time wisely. There isn't penalty for not cooperating as I'd sooner retire than let anybody under my watch come to unnecessary harm, but if you do take classes and work with some of the teachers on the list I gave your sister about projects for you to continue your education, then I can give you something in return. A small allowance for you to enjoy the area around Atlas. We've got entertainment even for kids here and you should still be allowed to be one."

The General's look softens as he speaks shifting to look more fatherly than was expected of a man with his disciplined reputation, but as he turns to Winter, a flicker of the commanding officer shines back through. "At least until you can officially enroll that is. You are all considered my children under this roof, but as such I expect you to work for your free time so you can genuinely appreciate the times of peace." Feeling he'd said his part, the General cleared his threat directing a hand out over the desk towards the elevator. "Anyhow, I've got paperwork to suffer through so Ms. Schnee, escort your sister around for the day and have some family time, you both could use it."

With a grateful smile, Winter gives a brief salute before guiding her sister back into the elevator and down to the subterranean campus. "So, where to first Weiss? Cafeteria or dorms?"

Weiss shifted nervously from foot to foot, a habit she feared was Ruby's influence. With that fleeting thought, Weiss then directs her eyes down to the rose bud on her hand to make sure that her friend was still there. Since Winter's arrival, she had been silent. Looking inward, she noticed that the tides of the red river were calm, almost asleep. Leaving it at that, Weiss looked back to her sister also feeling the weight of the day get to her. "Can we go to the dorms? This is all too much to take in so fast and I'm exhausted."

Weiss missed the look of curiosity Winter gave her as she had been tracing the mark on her hand in deep thought with a look of concern on her face, but instead saw her sister's concerned eyes hold back their own tears at the mess leading to this situation. "Sure, and you can meet my team while we are there. I'm assigned to be with them for four years, so you may as well know our soon to be only family." The faint smile that ghosted over both of them settled into a relaxed look of acceptance as they traveled through the stonework halls of Atlas in silence, passing several doors that looked more like slabs of concrete with numbers chiseled into them than anything - a few having team names and other images engraved as well - before stopping in front of a door that looked as blank as the rest with the numbers B612 on it. "And here we are at Team SNOW's current residence." Winter said with a classy flourish as she slammed the door open to show a clearly lived in area.

A short hallway with a door to a personal bathroom was at the entrance to the main room where clothes of all sorts scattered the floor - mostly women's, but it seemed some men's clothes were mixed in. A basket - most likely meant for all these dirty clothes left ignored on top of two ornate wooden dressers that separated the two sets of beds stacked to make two bunk beds. A desk resided at the foot of each bunk, textbooks neatly stacked on both. Only two other girls were in the room, having apparently been in the middle of arguing before the door slamming open interrupted their trains of thought.

The one in a split red dress that went past her knees - giving it an overcoat appearance, showing her black undershirt and leggings - glared at Winter briefly before her amber eyes settled on Weiss and softened from beneath her long silver hair that fell to the base of her back. "So this is baby Schnee? Nice to meet you Weiss, your sister seemed to only have good things to say about you-"

"Actually, those were the only good things about her living family she had to say." The second girl - a Faunus judging by the small pointed ears atop her head and large eyes wearing an open brown winter coat with maroon accents over top a light brown shirt, and matching sweatpants - interrupted with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The first girl rolls her eyes at the interruption before continuing to speak. "Anyways, I'm Arnice Willow, your sister's partner, and this is our other teammate Nova Silyria. Don't mind her grouchiness, she can feel the sun in the sky and it's existence offends her -"

"Your existence offends me blueblood." The light blue eyes that glared at Arnice seemed pointless before the silver haired girl's relaxed composure.

"Can it spirit guide. I'm trying to get a room here like I'm getting told to do oh so often."

Winter rolls her eyes at her team's regular banter, forgetting Weiss' presence ever so slightly as she begins to stare down Arnice. "You are not taking my little sister's room just so you can sneak your girlfriend into the school to do your usual late night activities with. I'm still amazed Ironwood lets you get away with it."

Weiss begins trying to hide a smile at the friendly yet stern actions of the group, all of whom are now wrapped up in their quarrel except Arnice who shrugs good naturedly while winking at Weiss like a co-conspirator. "He thinks she's a good influence on me. Thinks her constant presence will help keep me in check. The man knows how to manipulate people clearly."

As Winter just sighs at her partner's clearly unique perspective, Weiss' brain catches up with everything that has happened and clings to one thing it found curious and begins her usual nervous swaying as she tries to breach the subject. "Ummm, you're dating a girl?"

Arnice, hearing the clear curiosity and not animosity, smiles with pride. "Yeah, Lillysse and I have been friends since we met as kids and began dating two years ago. There's nobody I'd rather be with than her."

The wistful look paints a clear picture of the love Arnice has for the person she talks about answers any other questions the young girl may have had in the matter, purposefully avoiding the fact those words seemed to put a sprout of joy in her heart. "Oh, looks like you know what I'm talking about. I'd be scandalized if I hadn't already heard your sister cuss like a sailor after a spar-"

Weiss was beginning to think it was common for everyone to just interrupt the silver haired girl as Winter glared at her and gently directed Weiss towards the door. "I feel a need to get my sister away from your corruption Arnice. Gods know what stories you'd tell."

Ignoring the impoliteness of being interrupted for the third time since Weiss entered the room, Arnice waves them off as they leave, catching Weiss eye as she turns and mouths the words, "hold on to that friend," before the two can fully leave the room.

With the door closed as fast as Winter could, she directed Weiss to the slab opposite her room. "Try not to listen too much to Arnice, she's unique."

The room opposite had the furniture laid out the same as SNOW's, making it seem like a mirror image except for the few boxes of clothes beside one of the beds where the rapier Weiss was forced to leave in the car resided. Seeing the mixture of relief and confusion on Weiss' face only made Winter smile as she explained. "Klein had already started moving your stuff here it'd seem. After he called me and I talked with Ironwood, they had begun moving you in."

The young girl walked over to the rapier and held it close as if it were precious, the dusting of pink on her cheeks from before returning briefly before fading as the girl turned to her sister. "Hey Winter, do you think love actually exists?"

With a heavy sigh Winter looked her sister dead in the eyes, fully realizing how shaken up today had gotten her. Thinking over the best, honest answer she could, she exhaled and spoke softly, almost dejectedly. "If you'd asked me before I joined this team it'd be an outright lie to have said yes. But after seeing my teammates, and in particular Arnice and Lillysse, I can't deny that maybe it does exist just we've been too sheltered to ever actually witness two people so devoted to each other you'd think their souls were tied together like their hearts clearly are."

Weiss just listened, trying to hold the gaze but in the end staring at the weapon in her hands with a look of longing and wonder, tracing the blade in its simplicity before moving on to the Rose on her hand.

' _I think it exists Weiss.'_ Weiss heard the sleepy quality of Ruby's voice as if she had spoken aloud. The soft groggy voice flowed over the currents carrying with it a tenderness that eased a fair amount of the pain Weiss had been in all day.

Winter couldn't hear anything but she saw a flicker of silver in her sister's eyes before tears started brimming them. The young Schnee hugged the rapier close and seemed to whisper something sincere before looking up at her sister with those clear icy blue eyes. "And thank you too Winter."

Pulling the child into a hug, Winter merely smiled. "You're welcome Weiss." Kissing her sister on the forehead, Winter then headed for the door. "Now, I've got to go be a part of my team again. Remember, we are right across the hall should you need anything, and I'll make sure to help you find who it is Ironwood has set up as your teachers here. See you later Weiss."

Hugging her sister one more time, Weiss nodded. "Ok, and thank you for this Winter."

As the two held the farewell embrace, Ruby felt a dark cloud rising around them, suffocating her in its toxic fumes. The room had felt off since they had entered it and whatever it was had started growing worse as the two got closer together. The cloud shifts from darkness to pure evil, a murderous intent waking Ruby up in its intensity. Like a snake, the mist snapped towards the unaware sisters who held on so as to reassure each other they wouldn't be strangers in this strange place.

Feeling the attack and seeing the stained black image, Ruby did what she thought she could, this time protecting Weiss.

Winter gasped as the two hugged and then suddenly her vision was a blizzard of rose petals as a shriek rang out and the sound of metal piercing flesh and scraping bone could be heard. As the roses faded, a small girl like shadow appeared. The only signs of color were the red tips in her hair and the silver glow shining against the scaled Faunus who held a sword through her chest. "You! Will! Not! Hurt! Weiss!"

The shadow spoke with such devotion it stunned Winter almost as much as her skin paling to a human shade as the blackness shifted to her back to form an arrow tipped tail and bat wings. Clothes also appeared on her in the form of a crimson T-shirt - oddly not stained in blood - and black sweatpants.

The Faunus in a janitor's uniform of grey jeans with a matching jacket snarled as he tried to pull the basic sword from the girl only for her to grab the blade and pull it into herself more, leaving her blood to coat the blade and drip out. Only it didn't drip, as the blood began to fall, it'd transform into roses that'd flutter to the ground before being blown towards Weiss who appeared to be the source of the shriek as she was pale as a ghost at the sight before her. The petals touched her no bare left hand beginning to form that odd rose bud again.

"Ru-by…" Winter pulled her sister close trying to hide her more from the grizzly sight unfolding. The wound by the sword seemed to be opening. The flesh, bone, blood, everything fluttered into those same petals that were constantly blowing around to invisible winds now before returning to Weiss.

"I won't let anyone hurt her like that again." The silver light shining upon the man seemed to have black tendrils tracing through it as it dimmed ever so slightly as the weird girl stepped forward as if unfazed by the growing hole in her torso that Winter simply couldn't understand. However, she felt things needed to change quickly so that the intruder couldn't do more damage. Reaching for her own swords, she opened them up at the pommel grabbing the dust crystals she kept at the ready at all times. The ice cold blue stone glowed to life as her white aura flared and she pointed the stone at the man. Just as she did this, he had freed his sword and swung again at Weiss who had no fear left as Ruby was dying before her eyes. Tears pouring free and emotional floodgates opened, the original dust spell went haywire. Originally meant to just get him stuck, a secondary flare of white - shortly mirrored by a ruby red - made contact with it, changing it and adding more power. Leaving the man, sword inches from Weiss' face, encased head to toe within a block of ice.

Letting go of her sister completely now that the man was stuck, Winter checked his cage before calling up the headmaster whom she knew was still dealing with that paperwork. As she explained the situation and theory as to how it happened - the man sneaking in while moving Weiss in and hiding in wait to attack - she watched her sister run to the other girl and scoop her into her arms. Weiss' tears flowed free as she cried over the dying girl holding her close, far too young for this experience.

Winter wanted to help but didn't think she knew well enough how. Especially since the other girl seemed to be relaxing and at peace as her body dissolved eerily like a grimm's except for the flurry of petals funneling into, then onto, Weiss' hand. The image was something else and by the time all that remained was a pale head with silver eyes brimming with tears as she smiled and spoke words to soft to be heard as her hand trickled away after brushing tears off of Weiss' face leaving a faint sparkle of hope inside Winter's sister as the rest vanished and she turned back to look at her, caressing a rose now having bloomed on her left hand.

Seeing the glimmer of hope in those eyes and a smile that didn't look forced, Winter pulled her close and just held her as she breached the subject of everything that had just happened, knowing it'd be at least another five minutes before Ironwood showed. "So that's the mystery of my baby sister's tattoo. A guardian angel."

Weiss fell into the hug grateful for the contact as she could feel Ruby safely resting in her mind. "Ruby is so much more than that. We've only known each other a year today and since then she's been there for me always."

"So she's the friend that crossed your mind at Arnice's words?" Winter chuckled lightly at the nod she felt from her sister, glad there was some joy in the room, even if it confused her. It looked so much like she died just there but at the same time it looked like she had branded herself onto Weiss. Was there a chance maybe she was still alive? If so, then how?

"If she's still with us, then I'm glad you have her with you. Seeing my partner I can say that that is a gift few are given."

Weiss rubbed the rose as she felt her tears returning, fighting the battle in her mind between logic and reality. "She is still here. Just resting after that. I just wish I understood how she lived so my mind could shut up about how obviously it looked like she died."

Winter could only continue to hold the embrace and comfort her sister trying to process everything, wondering if maybe the headmaster had any ideas. This was just too much for her to process. "Well, reality wins out so relax knowing we caught the guy responsible and Ruby is at peace and will be back." Although her words sounded true, even Winter doubted them and wasn't surprised that Weiss didn't really relax at them.

The two remained silent after that as they both collected their thoughts and emotions before Ironwood showed up, and when he did, they seemed to visibly relax. "This is why I'm grateful for this campus. Nobody gets away free from attacking my students." The headmaster strode into the room and spoke as he inspected the still solid block of ice encasing the assailant. Seeing it intact, he nodded to two humanoid androids to proceed with carrying the Faunus away.

As the ice was carted away, he knelt before Weiss staring into her eyes with his own brown ones. "Now Weiss, I know this is all a lot to take in. In one day you've been attacked twice and nearly killed each time, but I need to know your side of this. I want to know about your friend that protected you. Where is she now?"

Seeing concern in the eyes of the fierce man whose commanding presence had completely vanished after the androids left, Weiss did her best to explain. "She… felt something wrong so she came out to stop me from getting hurt. The-the sword, it pier-pierced her heart and she began dissolving." Weiss choked on sobs as she spoke getting a gentle pat by Ironwood and back rub by Winter, both needing to hear this, but neither wanting her to be hurt more. "As-as he finally got the sword free of her, she-she began dissolving into rose petals faster, no longer a trickle. He went to swing at me then, and Winter grabbed the dust and I felt something like a river overflow and pour through both Ruby and I in a wash of red and white. Then I saw him in the ice and Ruby fading." Some reason neither picked up on was the confidence and comfort that seemed to be flowing from within as she spoke of how things ended, ominously sounding like their auras unlocked together. Weiss then began stroking the rose on her hand again, the gesture seeming to calm her as she finished the story. "Now she's resting inside me."

Winter was more confused than anything, but as she had hoped, the look on the General was one of understanding and contemplation. "You say she was fading into rose petals?" At the nod he got as response, he rubbed his head in thought. "Only one year with you Ozpin and already things are happening. Alright, then I guess I'll just have to enroll Ruby alongside you and you two will be raised as huntsmen from this day forth."

* * *

Notes: Hey I made it in under a month, I'm shocked. alrighty then, down to business of just going wow, thanks everybody for the support and feedback on the first of this remastering. As you can see here, things really are different this time around, but at their heart it is the same. It's going to be fun going forward. Also sorry for OCs right now, I know how some people don't appreiate them, they are only for story progression and are needed actually. As for the reference in Arnice from Nights of Azure (the game I was streaming for chapter one) I couldn't help it. Her character just fit the bill for somebody to show what good can look like which our favorite girls need right now in their lives.

Ok, next order of business is the shameless self advertising of today's roughly 4+ hour stream over at archer1eyedwriter on twitch . tv today I'm casually trudging around in my favorite game series Dark Souls so feel free to drop by and say hello. It is on PS4 so unless you say hi, the stream might not let me know you are there, so don't be shy.

Anyhow, again, thanks for everything and until next time folks have a great life and please review, follow, and favorite, it makes my days better.

Ps. Special thanks to Shaded122, SecretlySilentEvil, and Lordxsauron for editing and nitpicking details to make this the hardest I've worked for something that I truly love. so thanks guys.


	3. Prologue 3

_**Prologue 3: Learn to Fly**_

 _Blackness. Nothingness. The air hung heavy with the stench of sulfur as an ominous wind blew in from behind, moving the black curtain of emptiness with it. Footsteps didn't echo. Sound didn't travel. The more Ruby learned of her location the worse it got._

 _Falling asleep curled up in Weiss' arms, the young demon's eyes opened to this veil of misery and pain. This smog of malignant energy that permeated the air of her waking hours. After the assailant had been arrested one month prior, his wicked stench began to seep into the cracks of the campus. Fear bled into hearts if anger and self-righteousness didn't prevail._

 _The miasma clung to Ruby as it flowed around her. Nothing to indicate what was happening. It felt as if it was trying to drown her, if not consume her. Then, just like the first nightmare in this loneliness, Ruby saw something, if only for a second._

 _The smog shifted further ahead. It parted for something to walk through it without resistance. This thing's essence screamed to Ruby of its darkness, but in this heaviness all she could see was destruction and that which stained so many souls in the waking world._

 _Then as if it weren't time, the unknown mass would stop too far away even for a silhouette to be discerned, but close enough Ruby could feel its wretched existence. The smog would then clear only to see an even worse sight as Weiss lay there pinned to the ground, rapier through her chest, with no blood left to bleed._

 _Ruby tried getting to her, but with each step, a light would flicker and her eyes would shudder. By the time she was halfway to her friend, the light would be blinding and…_

Ruby's bloodshot silver eyes shot open to the concrete walls of Atlas Academy. Forcing herself to remember it was just a bad dream, she rolled to her side to stare at her sleeping friend's peaceful face as they shared the twin sized bed in their personal room.

Seeing that sight - and more importantly, no blood - allowed Ruby to break out of her panic and again take note of what had changed within their one month at this school so as to return to reality. While there was no set times for their classes or curfew, both girls seemed to wake up with team SNOW across the hall at an unspeakably early hour, only to collapse into the supposed to be soothing confines of sleep early into the night.

Their tutors were good to them, having taught younger ages before working with the teens of this school. Due to the General's insistence, they were taking one huntsmen class, four basic education classes, and at minimum one hour was spent doing physically strenuous activity. While it was too soon to tell, Ruby was sure the two of them would become very strong by the time they were supposed to be in a place such as this.

While Ruby was lost trying to reconnect with reality, she felt a slight stirring beside her as Weiss started rising to stretch her stiff limbs. The little girl was not built for the type of workout they had been started on. While only running, push-ups, pull ups, and other basic weightless activity, it was still more than her petite frame could withstand most days. This tended to leave Ruby wondering when she'd get the levels of endurance Ruby's body seemed programmed for as the demon would do those exercises and not even notice the exertion until the next day.

Gentle crystal blue eyes fluttered open to the sight of unnerved silver as Weiss gazed upon her best friend. The look Ruby had on was one of fear. Having seen Ruby's reactions to bad dreams before, and having been told about the dream that has happened at least twice a week since that first night here, the disowned heiress reached out to hug her personal lifeline.

Still having not fully awoken, Ruby leaned into the hug and relaxed. "I guess it's time we start our day Weiss. We've got a history and science project due tomorrow and I know you hate turning things in late."

With a grumpy pout, Weiss rose from her bed to look at the textbooks they had been reading the few days before. "Unfortunately yes."

And so the routine that'd last their first year was set.

* * *

 _Blackness. Nothingness. The air hung heavy with the stench of sulfur as an ominous wind blew in from behind, moving the black curtain of emptiness with it. Footsteps didn't echo. Sound didn't travel. The more Ruby learned of her location the worse it got._

 _Falling asleep curled up in Weiss' arms, the young demon's eyes opened to this veil of misery and pain. This smog of malignant energy that permeated the air of her waking hours. After the assailant had been arrested one month prior, his wicked stench began to seep into the cracks of the campus. Fear bled into hearts if anger and self-righteousness didn't prevail._

 _The miasma clung to Ruby as it flowed around her. Nothing to indicate what was happening. It felt as if it was trying to drown her, if not consume her. Then, just like the first nightmare in this loneliness, Ruby saw something if only for a second._

 _The smog shifted further ahead. It parted for something to walk through it without resistance. This thing's essence screamed to Ruby of its darkness, but in this heaviness all she could see was destruction and that which stained so many souls in the waking world._

 _Then as if it weren't time, the unknown mass would stop too far away even for a silhouette to be discerned, but close enough Ruby could feel its wretched existence. The smog would then clear only to see an even worse sight as Weiss lay there pinned to the ground rapier through her chest no longer bleeding with eyes glossed over._

 _Ruby tried getting to her, but with each step, a light would flicker and her eyes would shudder. By the time she was halfway to her friend, the light would be blinding and…_

Just like every other time, Ruby woke with a start. The dream the exact same still. More recently however she could feel the smog weigh on her lungs even in waking. Whatever it was, was haunting her and it worried Weiss, who had within this last month woken with Ruby each time. The effect of the dream invading her own.

Turning to the paler than usual red haired girl, Weiss pulled her into a hug. "You need to talk to someone other than me about these dreams Ruby. I'm no help and it keeps happening. Even I'm dreaming it now."

The evident fear and self depreciation in Weiss' tone was all that stopped Ruby's prepared argument. Usually this debate would last well into the usually monotonous days that had spanned the past three months. With a defeated sigh - knowing that there really was no use denying the problem anymore - Ruby gave her assent.

Pulling the equally sad and exhausted demon even more into the hug, Weiss thanked her as they embraced each other - and sleep - again.

* * *

"They haven't been to lunch either huh? I think it's time I drag you over there to check on your sisters." Arnice's amber eyes glare at Winter as she grabs the uptight Schnee in one hand and her sword, Jorth, in the other.

Winter futilely tries shaking off her partner's grip as she gets dragged next door where Arnice gracefully kicks it open. "They've been here three months now and have been diligent students, whatever has kept them in probably was more work. They are good students after all for their age."

Both momentarily pause as they see two sleeping figures tight in a hug under the covers of the bed that had replaced the original bunk bed. "You aren't good at the whole sister thing sometimes Winter. It has been three months, and they've been so diligent. If you had noticed the bags under Ruby's eyes, which, may I remind you, Weiss has been getting now, too, you'd figure they are trying to forget something. They are just kids, that whole string of incidents would bother them." Although Arnice's voice was still quiet to let the two bodies sleep, it was laced with enough seriousness to have Winter drop her head in shame.

"Now, to demonstrate how to be a good big sister, I'm waking them up and dragging all of us, yes even Nova and Oren, over to my dad's cafe to have a nice break from this prison of a school." As she spoke, Arnice grabbed the bedsheets and yanked as hard as she could leaving Winter stunned and confused at how contradictory these actions were to the lecture she had just gotten.

As Ruby and Weiss began their descent to the floor, Arnice smirked when she saw a flicker of bat wings that seemed to be trying to get them to not hit so hard. Unfortunately for Ruby, they still weren't even strong enough to lift herself more than an inch off the ground for little over a minute, leaving both to crash in a very graceless lump but clearly awake.

"Ok girls, I know Ruby heard some of what I said. I want you two dressed within an hour so we can head outside for a bit. Remember to wear layers even though we will be back inside soon enough. Just a short walk through an Atlesian winter, nothing much." The grumbled "okay" was enough for Arnice to nod, spin on her heel, and drag Winter back to their own room to get the others ready.

* * *

Ruby had told Weiss Arnice mentioned a cafe, neither thought she meant the grandeur of the Ende Hotel's cafe. The hotel was known to be in the best in Atlas for service, food, and how well kept it was. The tables were all a fine mahogany and the chairs all leather and large enough the two little girls knew they'd melt right in one.

The owner himself greeted the group as a whole at the door, alongside a blonde girl in a maid uniform. The owner himself wore black dress pants and an equally black vest with a white dress shirt underneath giving him the look of a butler with his grey hair pulled back in a ponytail as it was.

"Arnice! It's about time you come by. All I've got these past weeks were exhausted phone calls, and you've had me worried." The blonde glared at Arnice, but the odd shimmer of relief in her blue eyes stunned Weiss. Ruby was equally shocked by what emotions she felt radiating between Arnice and the other girl. Having not seen such strong ties between anyone before, Ruby didn't know how to process the thick, almost tangible ribbon of bright, warm, loving red.

All these thoughts whirled in both girls' heads while Arnice simply shrugged off the ire and hugged the girl. "I've missed you too Lillysse. At least I remembered to call in advance this time though."

Lillysse returned the hug and the look of something Weiss deeply yearned to understand that burned in them took her breath away. "Arnice, you idiot."

"While those two are distracted, shall I guide you to your private area as usual Ms. Schnee?" The mischievous but friendly tone the man gave Weiss' sister told Weiss a good deal how often they must come here and how regular this scene of events was.

"Thanks Simon, that'd be appreciated."

"Then let's be off."

* * *

' _Hey Ruby?'_ Weiss was feeling awkward in the luxurious private area team SNOW was given. The place was spacious and looked like an enlarged copy of downstairs except the table appeared to seat four or more people instead of the tiny tables for two.

' _Yeah Weiss?'_ Although Ruby's mind had gotten stronger over the months and the two had grown accustomed to slipping into private mental communications, it always left both feeling odd, as if they had overlapped and been one person with two thought processes gently colliding. Even if internally they felt each other's emotions, it felt necessary to let them share their feelings rather than ignore the obvious.

' _Why do you think all of this is happening? First dad, then that attack, and now it's like all is right again with Winter and her friends. Why is this happening?'_

' _I don't know Weiss, I really don't. Your dad was nuts, that random Faunus was crazy. You ask me, everyone is just crazy.'_

Weiss sighed at her friend's simple, honest answer. ' _I don't think it's that simple Ruby.'_

While the two young girls kept up their internal discussion, the girls of team SNOW looked over at them. With a smirk, Arnice turned to her girlfriend. "And there the little ones go again. I'm still trying to find a way to describe those two."

Lillysse watched the two children as their faces seemed to mirror each other as emotions would flicker between exasperation, amusement, and uncertainty. "How are they doing that?"

Winter let out a light sigh as she answered before her partner could. "Since I met Ruby, it was like the two of them shared a mind. Even when she was visibly dying, Weiss was fine saying she was just going to sleep. I tried to believe her but a sword went right through the girl. That's not exactly easy to doubt."

"Yeah and the next day we all got introduced to the second child we had apparently taken custody of." Arnice got a chuckle at her girlfriend's shocked expression, which was quickly wiped by a bunch of rose petals swiping at her. "Not nice Ruby."

"I don't like being talked about though." The demon and Weiss had come back from their thoughts during the discussion and now looked to be plotting their "big sister's" demise for the second time that day.

At that moment, Oren and Simon reentered the room with cups of hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies. "Why does it look like I'm stopping something with these cookies?" Oren simply noted as Arnice appeared to get a big grin while Ruby seemed lost in the aromas floating her way, and Weiss still glared.

"Cause the little ones are pure evil I tell ya! Looked like they were planning Blue Blood's death!"

Oren merely rolled his eyes at Nova's outburst as he set the snacks down on the giant table. "Anyways, snacks are here. If you want some Ruby, dig in."

The young demon, lost in the sweet aromas of the freshly baked cookies didn't even try restraining herself as her bat-like wings unfurled. While still not strong enough to carry her, did successfully launch her up onto the plate where she breathed in deeply before doing as Oren said and digging in, only really registering Weiss' giggle at her action.

The giant man merely chuckled as he stepped out of the way knowing that that would happen. Lillysse on the other hand was somewhere between appalled at Ruby's poor manners and transfixed by the black leathery wings stretching out behind her that weren't there a moment ago. "How did she get those wings?"

Seeing her girlfriend's shock, Arnice tried not to laugh as she went to explain before Winter this time. "Well as far as we can tell, Ruby is more like a part of Weiss than can really be explained. Basically her body can adjust to the environment. This isn't even all, she has an odd - yet cute - pointed tail too that I know no other Faunus has."

"So nobody knows what she is, is what I'm hearing?"

Arnice smiled lightly at Lillysse's clear curiosity that harbored no ill in it. "Nope, we know exactly what she is. A lonely child in need of a family. Just like we were before Simon."

Ruby looked up from her destroyed plate of cookies at the feeling she was feeling from Arnice. The girl had been radiating all different types of emotions since getting here, but the ones right now really caught her attention as they appeared to glow brightly in the blackness that normally clouded her sight after the nightmare. The light gave a sense of camaraderie and familial duty that was sent directly towards the young girl who was now transfixed by the amber eyes staring directly into her own as she came back to reality. "She's family."

It was this feeling that Ruby and Weiss felt and held onto for their whole stay at Atlas Academy. For that is what kept the nightmares away.

* * *

Notes: Sorry I'm late, school and the usual excuses so yeah, nut hey, it still lives right? right? Yeah it does, don't worry and there is more to come now that I have to hit fast forward after this cuteness to introduce the happy days of our favorite girls.

So yeah, fav, follow, and/or review as you please unfortunately I won't be able to stream today afterwards like usual. Oh yeah! I put up a poll on my page for what to do after Souls Entwined so I can get an early start whenever I get writer's block on this story. You still won't see any other updates until this is over though, and don't fear, this is far from over.

Other random note, a new game is coming out soon and has a kickstarter started. Its called Mages of Mystralia and the core concept is you create your own spells as you travel the unique world of Mystralia. I strongly recomend at least looking into this game as it looks awesome and all things considered, it will be great. Thought I'd advertise something I'm hyped for. Enjoy life folks.


	4. Prologue 4

_**Prologue 4: The Hawthorne Passage**_

Four years later…

Red and white collided repeatedly, as the clash of metal rang in the air. The young wielders of two simple, reinforced rapiers stood tall and proud as they stared each other down. After three years of study and exercise, they finally got to enjoy a year of application, and put what they'd trained for-aura and swordplay-to the test. With a shared smile at the reminiscence over the enjoyable trial to reach this point, they each lunged again.

So familiar were Weiss and Ruby with each other's actions and thoughts that the intensity of their spar quickly rose. Ruby would use her semblance to lunge with great speed and anticipate Weiss' manifested semblance, which launched her over and past her friend as a white snowflake glowed beneath the demon and acted as a ramp under her feet. Weiss turned as Ruby soared overhead before she braced for her own sprint at the younger girl.

Ruby replicated Weiss's action, not strong enough to block, she redirected the oncoming blizzard past her with a crimson rose shaped glyph that behaved as her shield.

To those who spectated-the girls' guardians specifically-all that was seen were great flashes of red and white as petals and glyphs of the respective colors appeared and vanished. Arnice and Winter early on noticed the shared uniqueness of the two children, where they were so interconnected that even their auras depleted evenly as they used the other's manifestation of their soul.

The older students smiled sadly this time however as they knew that this grand show, and what it clearly promised, two hunter prodigies, would be their last time for some time, as they graduated in two days and nobody knew what to do with the now twelve and ten year old girls. It gave Winter's smile an extra bit of light with the knowledge that the General was determined to help the two kids. His dislike of Jacques only rose with each year as he, and all the other individuals at the school, learned just how wonderful the Schnee children-since Ruby was decidedly a sister to Winter with how close she was-could be.

As the twin rapiers scraped each other again in an exchange of flurried strikes, Arnice stepped forward as the two auras each hit the red as one. "Okay girls, that's all for today. We can go get dinner now, then enjoy this night with a movie seeing as tomorrow is going to be stress and nerves." The childlike expressions of disappointment and understanding tugged at Winter who knew that neither girl would, or could, have been so carefree if stuck at the Schnee Manor, which is where she feared they'd be taken back to if Jacques ever found them.

Weiss looked up at her aura clearly having been lost in her match while Ruby simply looked directly at Arnice in her blueblood glory with it hardened to her arms and not yet washed off. "Fine, but only cause it's obvious you need to wash still."

Arnice smirked as Ruby teased her, fully aware that she was the primary influence in that girl's attitude. After that first time at the Ende Hotel, it was like her and Lillysse had adopted the mysterious little girl into their family. "What this?" As the blood covered arm got raised in mock confusion, Arnice used her own semblance to soften the substance until it got coated on her sword to be cleaned. "That's an easy fix."

The two white haired sisters couldn't help but smile at their friends' antics. "Come on Ruby, let's get ready for tonight." Weiss grabbed her best friend by the arm and pulled her away from more teasing since she was excited for a movie night, even if it only distracted her from the inevitable separation soon.

* * *

"Qrow, I need a favor."

A slim man in a white jacket and black sweatpants looked dumbfounded at his scroll at the call he had debated ignoring. His slack-jawed expression at the face of James Ironwood requesting help was enough to show the military man he had his undivided attention.

"I'm sure you know the full story of who has been in my custody for four years. The young Weiss Schnee was disowned from her family for having befriended what looked to be a Faunus, but the girl is definitely a demon. I've monitored them both, and if my approach left you stunned, you may want to sit down when I say that they are great kids and I want them safe. I have a bad feeling about when Weiss' older sister graduates, as Winter was the key to me keeping them here. Without that, I don't know how to go about protecting those two."

The General had an exhausted look to him, and his desperation to help the kids helped clear any last confusion from Qrow's mind. "So what I'm hearing is you want me to take them in at Signal, which will get them out of Atlas politics and in a place where you have an ally." The bark of laughter at the fact this was happening and their jobs were conveniently in places they could get away with it escaped Qrow's throat as it sank in. "I can do that James. I just never thought we'd be in such unique circumstances as childcare. I'm a spy, not a parent."

A similar laugh escaped James as it sank in how odd this actually was. "Try arguing that after meeting them. Trust me, if they can get through my attitude, you don't stand a chance. And yes, since Signal is a boarding school, it would be the perfect tool perfect to get Weiss out of Atlas. I'll have Winter go about the documents with you tomorrow if you could please, and don't worry about Ruby's age, at two years younger than normal, she is far above the curve." With a sigh of relief at Qrow's nod over the scroll, the General hung up. "That's one problem down. Now for that cursed father."

* * *

As far as Winter could tell, nobody even paid attention to the movie. Weiss and Ruby were snuggled under a blanket with their bodies angled into each other. Their hands sat on their laps after having heard Winter yell at Arnice several times to keep them in sight, but their eyes were both glossed over in that way that told Winter they were of one mind currently. Arnice and Lillysse were in a back corner of the room where nobody acknowledged them or their slightly shifting covers, it was too late at night to care anymore. Nova had crashed earlier when her usual burst of energy burned out. In all four years, that girl never lasted past ten at night. Last were Oren and Winter who shocked everybody when they started dating-or as it seemed to Winter, with how formal and civil Oren was-courting. Currently he had an arm wrapped around her as they nodded off with Winter in his lap.

' _Hey Weiss, how crowded do you think graduation will be?'_

Even with how social Ruby seemed to have become, Weiss knew that same shy girl was right there who'd hide in Weiss' thoughts any chance she got. This fact always comforted Weiss, who knew they'd always lean on each other, since she was the same. ' _The class isn't huge, but probably big enough that it'll be tough to move.'_

' _So could I just stay on you so we don't separate?'_ Weiss felt sympathy for her friend, whose feelings she shared on the subject. Graduation would be a mess, especially for the two children. The unease of the crowd and all those emotions would be too much, especially if Winter's-as Weiss was resolute to never call him her own-father paid a visit, which good publicity demanded he do.

Weiss sighed realizing just how tense these thoughts made her, so she clung to Ruby's bright presence where she could help push them away. ' _That'd be nice. It'll be nice knowing I won't lose you.'_

The slight buzz of joy and comfort was shared briefly between the girls as Ruby's mind dwelled on the upcoming events and what it meant for her family. She really didn't like these thoughts. It would cause them all to separate and force everybody to leave their homes. That might not be what it really was, but that's what it felt like to the young demoness.

With that deadline in mind, Ruby knew she needed more time with all these people who had become her siblings and protectors, so she asked one final question. ' _Do you think it would be alright to stay by Simon and Lillysse while the General does the ceremony?'_

Weiss' lips curled up into a shadow of a smirk for a little over a second as she dwelled on that question. ' _I don't think we get a say there Ruby, they are our only guardians not on stage, in front of everyone.'_

' _Good. Thanks Weiss_.' The whispered words were quiet even in Weiss' mind as Ruby drifted off to slumber. Now left dealing with Ruby's bared mind, Weiss saw both their biggest fear. The chance _he_ would show up tomorrow.

"Goodnight Ruby." Weiss whispered into her ear as she adjusted a bit to get more comfortable as the pull of sleep dragged her under too.

* * *

The crowd was larger than expected, but not a worst case scenario in Weiss' mind. Roughly five hundred people stood for the ceremony in Atlas' main auditorium, a grand chamber that was definitely for show rather than shelter with its giant ceiling that was a solid stone. Only the ground was the regular steel of the rest of the school. The walls were lined with veins of blue, red, and yellow dusts that glowed like lamplight to cast a cool sheen of light and color over the entirety of the room. The stage was a raised slab of granite, or rather, dug out, since around the base of it the ground was lowered four feet so as to give it the elevated feel.

The emotions also weren't too strong. Most that came were families and friends of those who were meant to graduate, and to Ruby, there wasn't a single blackened silhouette in the mass of people. The rainbow of colors and lights she saw brought a breath of relief. As the two entered the crowd, Ruby directed Weiss to Simon's golden glow beside Lillysse's pearl white.

The old man smiled down at the white haired girl as she approached, and took note of the rose tattoo on her left hand before he let Lillysse know her sisters arrived. With her usual cheer that cleaned Ruby's system of any negative energies in its purity, she ran up to hug Weiss before she guided them the rest of the way to the seats. From their current location, the girls could spot team SNOW in front of the procession of students as the General preferred things done in order of achievement, not name.

As the rest of the class of one hundred twenty four students went to sit down, the General cleared his throat to begin the ceremonies. "Today is like many before and many after for most, but for those behind me, for it is on this day that they put down the textbooks and raise arms and minds to the tasks they came here for. It is on this day they become hunters, men and women capable of protecting the peace we've held precious for decades, and shall prolong it into the next generation. These students, as they are children no more, have put forth the effort worthy of the title of huntsman as they completed jobs of those fully trained and succeeded. One team-our valedictorian team in fact-even had the added task of raising a family and protecting innocents all through their years of school. The fact they perform at an unparalleled level-as no other student would dispute their talent, devotion, and skill-speaks of their determination to the people and to those that matter. It is with great honor, and a heavy heart, that I must salute them and have this great group of four students take this podium and speak as one to unify their bond as they take the next step, which they chose to do together. So I salute you team SNOW, led by Winter Schnee." At this, the General turned to the group with a faint twinkle of a tear formed in his eyes as he went to salute them, followed by the audience all doing similar. Ruby felt the awe in the crowd mixed with confusion, most likely at the mention of raising a family since they were all just now graduating.

As team SNOW took the podium, Weiss, Ruby, Lillysse, and Simon all shared a laugh as they saw the four friends try and position themselves in a possible manner. Finally, Winter and Oren stood in the center with Winter and Arnice to the left and Oren and Nova to the right. With clearly great effort, the group began. "Thank you for the honor General, if only its reason weren't such a dark one in its conception." Weiss and Ruby had to agree with that statement from Winter, knowing that their determination was in part to keep the two girls safe and with a worthy family.

Before Winter could get any gloomier, since Ruby felt her mood sober with each passing second, Arnice elbowed her and leaned in. "As I'm known for throwing in my two cents, I want to do my part for this family we are, and for those who strove to do their best beside us." With her usual smile, Arnice reached out to put her arm on Winter. "As I am doing, I would like everybody to reach to their right, or if at the end of a row on the right side, reach to your left, and put a hand on that person's shoulder." Weiss felt Ruby's mirth as the demon saw Arnice's azure blue glow shimmer with joy at the crowd doing as asked. "Thank you, now as you all can clearly tell, our speech has now touched all of you on some level, and it is that gentleness I ask that you take home and share so that we may go out and protect this delicate touch knowing that it's not in vain or for others to gain from in any way but comfort and care."

Nova leaned over to lightly shove Arnice out of her semi-serious state. "Ain't Blueblood sweet? Y'all should see her with kids, I don't think any one of us can doubt her love of family and need to protect it. Now I may sound dumb as bricks right now but that's why I follow and don't lead, and with this group, I'm grateful I could follow their footsteps. They sprinted through these years so I had to too, and we all did it for the kids we protected with each return home or successfully passed exam. And those times we returned to their love and joy, we knew it was worth it all. Or when any of us got high marks on a test, the following celebration at our favorite cafe would be beyond gratifying. I know I wouldn't be here if it weren't in the name of others seeing as I couldn't have done this good for my own sake."

Oren shuffled for his turn in their joint unorthodox speech that rotated in moods as they all fought down each other's seriousness. "We are here because of others. We came here to protect and it was by protecting and knowing what we were doing was accomplishing its true purpose, protecting those who can't yet protect themselves."

Weiss could tell it was about to an end when Winter leaned into her boyfriend subtly. "And so long as we know that gentleness exists, we intend to go forward and keep protecting."

Ironwood strode over, having been forewarned of their odd speech of formal and informal. "Thank you, all of you. Now it is time I hand you your hunter's license and diploma to show you have graduated from this school and are officially what you've always been inside."

Then the brief speeches ended and the General started to list names, shake hands, and give congratulations as each team stepped forward as one to then break apart as they were freed from the ceremonies. Meanwhile Ruby's emotional radar picked up who they feared would come but assumed since the opening ceremonies had finished, he would've simply not shown up. Unfortunately, it seemed Jacques planned to actually show his face to his graduated daughter, and unknowingly, his disowned one too. The four years did his tar black soul no good as its misery seemed thicker than before. His negativity would've made Ruby wretch had she been in a physical state. As it was, her subconscious need to flee filtered into Weiss who began to fidget behind Lillysse when the threat maintained a constant pace in their direction.

' _Lillysse, he's here_.' The Blonde girl stood at attention as Ruby's words crossed her mind. Around a year ago, the girl learned how to expand her thoughts past Weiss and connect them to the array of colors that was her mind's eyes. The fear that came with the words caused her to look about for had spooked the children, even if it wasn't hard while the man strode down the open aisle as if he owned the place, much to the clear disdain of every parent in the room because he was clearly about to ruin their kid's graduation day. The speech about family also reinforced the strong dislike towards the man for his clear indifference to not showing up sooner to be there for whichever kid was unlucky enough to be tied to this clearly arrogant man. The clear animosity now directed towards Jacques didn't faze him at all, but Ruby felt it as the room began to roar with the singular emotion. Its taint blurred her sight, but the nearness of Lillysse and the worry from all of team SNOW who also saw the man helped keep her grounded. Their light kept the dreaded dark at bay.

At Jacques' approach towards the stage, a seat suddenly appeared open and he took it, then waited for the ceremonies to end. Ruby felt the sigh of relief in the audience that a scene hadn't occurred throughout the procession. Weiss however saw the white hair multiple rows in front of her and could've sworn the man saw her as he passed. His hollow gaze resting on her a fraction too long to have not been recognized. Unfortunately, she hadn't changed much except in height to have seemed different in appearance, and where that man was concerned, she may always internally be that scared child.

As General Ironwood gave the concluding speech, Weiss felt that hollow gaze again as he turned and gazed directly at her cowered form tucked into Lillysse, a snarl carved onto his face. 'I think he's worse than before. If it would save us I'd say run, but I think we are safer here.' Ruby's scared but calm voice pierced Weiss' panic silenced thoughts, which granted her a blessed moment of composure before everyone stood to leave.

Weiss scurried to hide behind Lillysse as Simon helped guide them to an empty enough area where Winter and Arnice could spot them and get together swiftly. None made eye contact with the man who approached them as they all knew he simply would.

The barely masked violence in the voice was however a shock to Simon and Lillysse who only knew the story of why Weiss and Ruby were here to begin with, and his part in it. "Just who do you think you are to be near my daughter?"

Ever civil, Simon didn't get a chance to speak as Lillysse stormed up to glare at him, even if she had to look upwards to do it. "Oh, I didn't know she was yours. Considering she was cast out of the house at what? Age eight? You don't have the right to stake such a claim. Nor the power, nor the honor."

Even as angered as she was with him, Jacques was still completely oblivious to the hatred directed at him as he glared back. "I am CEO of the Schnee dust company. I have the money to buy you into exile for talking to me like that, bitch. I have all the right I need to call my property what I will." The ever easy to anger man stepped forward threateningly as he spoke, even if his voice never wavered from its singular hate filled but not loud tone.

Lillysse stood her ground against the volatile jerk as she saw specks of silver and white approach while the rest of the team was sent to retrieve the General. She prayed they hurry as the man before her seemed ready to get violent.

Fortunately, her chivalrous knight arrived swiftly, sword drawn. The deathly serious look from Arnice was one she'd only seen when watching spars, but right now, she felt its intensity as she spoke. "Is there a problem here Lillysse?"

"No need to act Arnice, it's quite clear my father decided to pay us a visit after all. Shame he took so long or he might have actually felt something other than cold steel as we politely ask him to leave our family alone." Winter smirked as her father spun around to gaze into the fully grown woman she had become. His shock, if there were any, was perfectly masked behind his anger at how things were going. The savage look in his eyes promised he would yell at her too, but she slapped him hard enough to echo in the grand cavern. The sound created a nice sound as it silenced him. "I wanted to do that for years. Glad I finally could. Also glad to say you can't call Weiss your property. I checked, you did legally disown her, even if not publicly. I took custody of her in case you are wondering, and Ruby too. You wouldn't know her, seeing as all you saw were wings and attacked and threatened. Sweet girls both of them, and great at what they wish to try. Your loss father. Oh and on the note of my custody of the two, they will be leaving the kingdom with my team in one week as we head out on a mission. They won't be at risk on this, since the mission is to escort our favorite little girls to their next destination while we do our jobs." Winter smiled at the man before her, his eyes glazed over in rage but still, comprehension seemed to seep through his thick skull. The purely animalistic look to him rang of creatures of Grimm she and her teammates fought on occasion with how deep rooted it seemed in his nature. The smile she passed to the girls behind him however was far more sincere and showed how pleased she was with what she got the opportunity to do. "Yes girls, you're going to Signal next. The files went out yesterday and before this began, General Ironwood got your call of acceptance and informed me. We're helping you move in."

This whole encounter had been monitored by Ruby and the mirth that completely overwhelmed the irritation from Winter was a beacon of sanctuary in the boiling mass of disgust that Jacques' presence created. The news that was at the heart of this joy however caused Ruby's own to begin radiating strongly, and bleed into Weiss. Neither of them noticed the emotional sharing though since Weiss was just as lost in joy at getting away and being able to keep in touch with her sister.

"Thank you Winter." Everyone who knew both girls heard both voices give thanks, but to Jacques, he only heard a sound he couldn't quite grasp in his current state, but knowing he had lost, he merely left with what pride he still could muster.

"Jacques, before you leave here, care to stop by my office for a moment. I think it'll be worth your time." Ironwood's cold no arguing voice trickled in and settled on the target, which forced the man to swallow even more of his pride as he strode out towards the office. With him gone, the General's shoulders relaxed in relief and he gave the group an attempt at a smile. "I hate public speaking, it was nice not having to worry about him when it started though. Shame though he didn't get the family lecture, he's the only one out of that entire crowd who needed it. This Winter is why I'm sad to see you go, even if only for a bit before you come back to serve me under the military for a time. You handled that far better than I could have. With that said, and my farewell gift to Weiss and Ruby being spoiled, I best go pound my two cents into that fool's skull now. Enjoy your days."

The group all waved the man goodbye as he went off in the direction of Jacques, his posture shifting from relaxed to determined almost without notice.

As the final shadows of tension faded from the room with the General, Ruby noticed everyone else had left to avoid anymore of Jacques corrupted presence. With no negativity left in their presence, Ruby chose to manifest herself. She flung herself out of Weiss and tackled Winter in the process.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Everyone smiled at her pure gratitude and then the grins grew when Weiss joined in on the hug and thanks giving. Within moments, the rest of the group decided to join the good natured hug as they all felt their bodies finally relaxed from the situation they'd dreaded being resolved in their favor. With the weight all gone, it was only inevitable they asked Simon if they could go celebrate at the Ende since nowhere else would be as completing for their emotions.

Once there in their room, Winter raised a glass of hot chocolate in toast. "To us, a true family. One without limits or prejudice."

The resounding toast was heard throughout the floor as they drank to their victory of that day, and the hope it would bring later.

* * *

Notes: WOW, been awhile. I do apologize, finals and editor on hiatus and that. Anyhow, good news on my end is that school is out indefinitely so writing will pick up, but since Secret has said he will accept appropriate blame, I will point a finger is way at his refusal to edit my terrible writing (which even if it were good I'd request the peer edit still) until he has finished whichever chapter of Ruby, Mother of Wolves he is on. Btw, I do recommend you go read that. Might as well know why I'm delayed.

So, that aside, fav, follow, review, and/or read what's below, talk to me if you so please, I don't bite. Have a good life folks.

* * *

Announcements Ignorable by Choice!

Ok, with that out of the way, it is time for unnecessary self advertising time as I will be streaming tonight. It'll be just casual streaming as I be an idiot in dark souls, collectible hunt in Horizon Zero Dawn, and maybe some Bloodborne too, been awhile. So feel free to join me, and if enough ask, I may continue a previously started playthrough of Horizon Zero Dawn, it just finished the first story mission so it is very early on and easy to pick up from.

Next announcement, there is a poll on my profile page for what story I will be backlogging alongside this one whenever I have writer's block or Secret goes on another hiatus. So, vote for what you would like to see. Not all options have chapters up yet but I am working to fix that. I put this announcement and some following notes on the poll here where the majority of you will see this. below I shall list what my fellow friends and fanfiction authors want from my selection to progress on.

Blacsparrow - Red Huntress, This is his personal favorite of my written works that he has seen, which is most.

SecrettlySilentEvil - voted When Lemons Give You Life, but is undecided and recently has been cheering on Stargate: Kaleidescope

lordxsauron - When Lemons Give You Life, this fic is meant to be counter fluff to his story Forlorn Hope which I helped with for a bit but life interfered and am getting back into. The story is really serious and good, and I personally recommend you go read it.

Shaded122 - Afterimage, I really don't know what he sees in this story, but I'm to assume it involves the fact I actually have a plan and a serious plotline for it. He wants to see if I can follow through with his expectations probably.

Now I myself won't vote, and honestly don't know what to chose which is why I am asking you guys, but I personally want to work on Lemons and Wolf Knight, which both are collabs with Sauron. Wolf Knight even more so than Lemons.


	5. Prologue 5

**Notes: This is not a dream. Souls Entwined has returned!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue 5: The Next Step**_

"This is the VSS Talent, designation seventy-two. We will be landing in Patch within ten minutes. Please return to a seat and await the green light to rise and exit the bullhead."

As the male voice filtered through the intercom, team SNOW watched their charges as they scurried to the nearest windows to see a place not touched by the endless winter of Atlas. The area below had plenty of trees thriving with green leaves since it was nearly summertime in the Vale region. Off in the distance wooden cottages could be seen standing up to three stories high with angled rooftops to keep the rain and snow from building up and caving them in. Wood smoke rose from a few buildings at chimneys, assumed to be a more old fashioned stove for cooking on than Atlas' dust stoves that left nowhere near as large a footprint.

The rustic atmosphere caught Ruby and Weiss by surprise, their young faces slack-jawed in awe of the complete difference from the endless greys and whites that was Atlas. They didn't even move again until Ruby heard the ping of the green light being turned on. Turning away from the window the two girls let their family lead them to their next adventure.

* * *

The wind rustled around Qrow as he watched the bullhead begin landing in the distance. So far this day had gone normal enough for him, up until it is that right before him a flicker of red emerged before spreading into a swirling black vortex and a woman in a red and black battle dress with a giant metal cylinder strapped to her hip that had a single handle jut out of. The woman's red eyes gazed directly at Qrow as her black hair cascaded down her back, freed from the odd bone mask that gave off the appearance of a bird's structure.

"Hello brother, I hear my goddaughter is now in your custody." The cold tone that left her mouth would have sent other men running, but Qrow grew up with the woman before him and as such was not scared off so easily. The news one of the two girls Ironwood sent his way being under her watch did unnerve him though.

"Oh, who and how would that be?" Considering his sister seemed to want to get down to business and fly, Qrow was only happy to oblige her to hurry up and go. However, any pretenses at kindness were dropped when Raven answered him directly for once in their lives.

"Ruby, she was Summer's daughter. That is a story I won't share but I'm sure you can put the pieces together dear brother. After all, those stories were more to your liking." The smug, patronizing tone left the hairs on Qrow's back to stand on end. Nothing good could come of Raven openly giving information. In their line of work that is power being openly dismissed.

Qrow decided that since his sister seemed so social today, maybe she could alleviate his growing fears. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you shared that far fetched tale, but this doesn't seem like your thing. What are you getting out of telling me this?"

The smug look never faltered as Raven stepped back through the portal she never closed behind her. "A clean conscience and the comfort of knowing the debt I owe Summer is being paid."

With those last words, Raven stepped into her portal system and all traces of her vanished from the area. Qrow now being left with that food for thought barely even noticed as six people walked up to him, four adults and two little girls. If it weren't for the squeak of the youngest looking kid, Qrow would've missed them entirely.

"So, I take it you all are team SNOW and Weiss and Ruby. Glad to see you got here safely. The General feared someone might try to attack your group, being two Schnees and Atlas' leading student team and all. Welcome to Patch." The half hearted smile Qrow managed to get out seemed to fool none of them, not even the kids clouding him into the hardships already suffered. Awkwardly putting a hand behind his head to avoid reaching for the flask he made sure wouldn't be there today, Qrow decided to just push things along. "Well, heh heh, guess I'll just take you to Signal and we all can chat a bit more openly in the car. It feels awkward standing in the open sharing life stories."

* * *

The hour long car ride from the airport to Signal was held in an awkward silence. A silence brought on by Qrow's presence in the minds of the youngest individuals in the car. To Qrow, they were the cause of the awkwardness. They remained motionless while their faces showed mirrored pairs of varied emotions whenever he looked in the rearview mirror every now and then to check his charges. According to the recent graduates, the awkwardness was held by two questions that glared at them like an elephant in the room.

The silence held most of the car ride, only to be broken by Nova as the foliage around them cleared up to reveal a long drive around a vast lake with a red brick building on its far bank.

"Alright Mister, I can't take this much longer. How do you know the General and why does he trust you with our girls?" Mentally Qrow chuckled having waited for somebody to ask. That information couldn't be given freely and he needed their questions to narrow down what he needed to share.

"Ironwood being a Headmaster of one of the main huntsmen schools maintains frequent contact with Professor Ozpin, Beacon's Headmaster. The two of them formed a private organization of sorts to keep secrets a secret. Ruby's existence and lineage is one of these such secrets. Here in Vale, I guess you could call me Ozpin's right hand man. With me having a job at this school, and that already existing trust, the two decided I could protect Ruby since she no longer can be safeguarded by James."

Qrow's answer did little to ease the train wreck of Nova as they neared the school, her body slowly beginning to get jittery from trying to keep calm in the vehicle. "While I get the young ones need protectin, what exactly is it that would hunt two girls across the entire world?"

"Being a demon for starters. A race that is born of the world and as such they take a piece of Grimm with them. If left unchecked, that piece will grow and transform them into something we fortunately haven't seen in centuries. Ruby's little Grimm parts are nearly nonexistent based on what the General says. Grimm thrive on conflict and considering you lot are good at being a family, it's starved near to death. It's my job to make sure we keep it that way."

Weiss and Ruby both paled as their ears caught wind of what their new guardian figure said and memories of an old dream resurfaced. Neither needed to ask the other to know what they thought it meant now that they knew more about Ruby's heritage. Winter on the other hand seemed to take everything being said in stride, even as Nova was slowly beginning to ease up. "Mr. Branwen, it'd seem you know more about Ruby racially than any of us do. Is there anything else you care to share?"

Everyone watched as the stern man's face hardened with indecision before breaking with an uncertain sigh. "That's unfortunately all I have clearance to share with you guys for now. Maybe the Professor will get back to you with other news before school starts."

The van settled in silence for only seconds before Nova seemed to catch something and raise another question that had irked the ever active woman. "That's another thing. Just what are they supposed to do for the summer since school just ended?"

While Qrow pulled the car up to the parking spot nearest an elevator to help them move the kids in, he let out a faint chuckle. "Well, considering they already have two roommates upstairs waiting to meet them, I'll bet they will be getting a chance to be kids that aren't cocooned by a cave of a school building, after all, Signal is in safe territory."

His answer, and the fact they were finally free to move around - and start the rather effortless moving process thanks to Ruby and Weiss' lack of many personal belongings other than a pair of rapiers - seemed to quiet everybody for a moment. With the two suitcases in the hands of Arnice and an over energized Nova, the group went towards the rather unassuming dorms.

The room was nearly three fourths the size of the Atlas dorms even with bunk beds. Two dressers rested at the foot of each bed with a singular desk taking up what little room was left between them for itself. Ruby and Weiss got a sense of deja-vu as Qrow swung open the door to reveal two girls bickering and going silent as their attention got drawn away from whatever had had it before.

The two stood evenly matched at almost five feet, two inches taller than Weiss and Ruby, with both having blue eyes, but one had blonde hair while the other had brown. They seemed to still be in their plain monocolored pajamas from the night before as they stood quiet and tight lipped before the sudden crowd.

Qrow sighed seeing the start of yet another awkward silence. "And these two girls would be those aforementioned roommates. The Blonde is Juno, and the brown haired one is Emily. I'll leave you lot to introduce yourselves, so please, get along."

All the kids seemed to remain silent as one of the adults left the area, but with four more standing around, none felt sure what to do. Arnice and Nova saw this behavior and with a wink to each other, grabbed their partners and dragged them away. "Well it seems you girls need some freedom for this, so we'll just drag these slugs away for a bit. Call when everything is settled so we can have proper goodbyes okay."

The awkward silence remained in the air after team SNOW's beeline for the exit, leaving the red and white pair totally lost on what to do. The Blonde girl, Juno, was the first to recover, blinking her eyes as if coming back down to Remnant. "Well that was interesting. Anyhow, I'm Juno and that's Emily, as Mr. Branwen said. Nice to meet you two, even if you are… whatever it is you are, Qrow couldn't exactly explain that."

Juno's indifference, while a comfort, was put so bluntly as to make both Emily and Weiss flinch. "You have no class Juno, none at all." The sigh and shake of Emily's head was overridden by Weiss' own stammered rebuttal.

"Wha-what? Excuse me? I'm human and Ruby is a Faunus." The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue after four years of telling the world that. Only behind closed doors was Ruby's uniqueness open.

"Ooooookay then? Anyhow, since the four of us are now roommates and a group of four, Emily and I were wondering what our team name could be and who our leader is. We get it's not official but we both want to be huntresses and can't help ourselves."

The energetic Blonde shocked both girls with her sudden and very random shift in topic, causing Weiss to let out a brief sigh before joining in on the topic. "Ummm no? Does it matter? We have all summer to decide on that before announcing to the rest of the students our team."

Juno nodded her head as if thinking over Weiss' suggestion before leaping off the bed and gesturing at the door. "Fair enough, guess we should go find something fun to do out of this room now that everyone is here."

Emily chuckled as the two new girls seemed to be trying to follow Juno's sharp turns in conversation. "Sounds good to us."

* * *

 _Almost four months later…_

Ruby and Weiss fidgeted in their new school uniforms. The black shirts and plaid skirts bothered them, but not as much as their first day of actual school. Juno and Emily were trying their best not to snicker at their roommates awkwardness, but it was really hard with the look of uncertainty etched into Ruby's eyes.

"Okay, how is it you two are ten and twelve, almost thirteen, and you've never officially gone to school or been around people your own age?" Emily couldn't take much more of the deer in the headlights looks so she just blurted out a question that had yet to be answered over their summer of bonding, if the minimal social interaction could even be called that considering how shy the two were.

Weiss gave the Brunette an apologetic look. She enjoyed Emily's company more than Juno's, and she was sure that hers and Ruby's discomfort was starting to bleed out. "Sorry, we grew up at Atlas academy while my sister was still a student. That place was a giant cave so saying we lived under a rock and were sheltered is an understatement."

Emily rolled her eyes at the used to be Heiress and just shrugged. "Cause that's normal. Alright, I'm going to drag you two out of here in five minutes so we are on time for classes. Juno already left she was so jittery with excitement to learn."

Ruby smirked as Weiss let out a sigh. "That… shouldn't be necessary. I think we are ready to go." Weiss fidgeted under both her friends' gazes as she tried to conquer her nerves. Ruby's similar state of restrained panic wasn't helping. ' _We really need to get used to being in public…'_

Emily watched with a grin as her friends' faces started to do their weird mirror thing that they seem to always do. Her and Juno just decided to accept it as one of the oddities that led them here. The facial mirror shortly faded as both ended on a determined look. "Okay, I think we are ready?"

Ruby's uncertainty seemed so off with her expression, but that was just how they were. Smiling at the pair, Emily guided them to homeroom. The class had pale walls and a chalkboard on one side with several desks for students. Off in a corner was a desk far larger than the rest with a computer and Qrow's feet on it. Mr. Branwen leaned back in his simple office chair as he smiled towards all the new students coming in. Seeing Ruby and Weiss, he gave them a small wave to greet them, seeing how they relaxed a bit at that.

' _Seems they really don't like being social. I'm going to have to fix that…'_ Qrow's thoughts drifted at that information. Over the summer he'd gotten to know his charges a little. Their shyness around new people was all consuming. He figured only so much good can come from being raised in a cave, hiding from shadows that had reached out to attack them. ' _This change of scenery should help them… and maybe Yang too? No, bad idea, Tai spoils that girl.'_

Qrow tried to stifle his chuckle as the aforementioned blonde girl walked, or more accurately bounced, in. Her unruly hair cascaded down her back while her lilac eyes vibrated with life as they saw her uncle lounging at his desk. "UNCLE QROW!"

While the squeak of joy was adorable, Qrow had to put an arm out to hold her at bay. The girl seemed determined to tackle him and unfortunately for her, class was beginning. "Yang, it's good to see you to matchstick, but go take a seat. I have a job to do." The pout she attempted at failed miserably because of the sheer excitement her eyes refused to hide. With no visible signs of victory, Yang gave up and found an open seat near Ruby.

Qrow could see the look in his niece's eyes, so he began immediately with a cleared throat. "Alright then. My name is Mr. Branwen, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, along with your history teacher. While we'd like to set you up on a high school schedule, you all are just too young for that chaos, so get to know each other as everyone in here will be in all your classes. With that in mind, let's go and do some introductions so we can all be friends."

His light smile and relaxed attitude seemed to win over the majority of the kids, but Weiss and Ruby seemed a bit ill at ease. Qrow and his niece both seemed to catch sight of this and took note of for later.

* * *

Yang was confused. She understood her Uncle had a job to do and didn't mind that. What troubled her were the girls a few seats away. When they introduced themselves as Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, it was so synchronized and stiff she couldn't wrap her head around it.

This only troubled her briefly before deciding to take action however. If they were so formal and stiff, she'd just have to break them out of their shells, and nothing did that like a good joke.

Now for the question of what to do. The pair seemed to just be sitting there like statues, and she couldn't see their faces from where she sat. There were no personal things around them either, it was like they simply just existed.

"Yang, I know that look, and whatever you are thinking, you'd better stop." The Blonde turned to see her Uncle giving her a slightly disapproving look. She doubts he really can hear her thoughts considering she wasn't planning anything yet.

Deciding to just ignore him, Yang went back to her plotting, or at least she tried to before getting interrupted again. This time it was by two other girls she hadn't seen before, one with brown hair and the other with blonde that didn't look nearly as golden as Yang's own glorious mane as her dad would call it.

"You know, you're not really subtle," the brown haired girl, Emily was it, spoke.

"I don't know, doesn't seem to me those two noticed I'm trying to get their attention." Yang casually replied hoping these two wouldn't tell on her if she did do anything.

Emily and the other girl both made faces in their struggles to not laugh at some inside joke or something. "Those two hardly notice anything when they are like that. When we've tried to do stuff this summer it always starts with us trying to snap them out of their trance."

Emily started but had to breathe before continuing her rant that the other girl, Yang was pretty sure went by Juno, seemed ready to take over anyhow. "Yeah but even that doesn't work most of the time. If it weren't for how transparent their expressions are, it'd kinda freak me out."

"... what? You used some big words in there and lost me." Yang had gotten so lost from the two girls' comments, she couldn't even try to hide her confusion.

The other two just rolled their eyes before patting her on the back. "What we are trying to say is that they won't notice anything for a bit and we think a little harmless prank could help loosen their nerves that are clearly spun tighter than a spring."

"And we'd like to help so that our roommates don't suffer too badly."

Yang grinned, having partners for her mayhem would make this all the more fun.

* * *

 **Notes: As I said above, this story is back. I make no promises on updates, as this is being used as a secondary project alongside rewriting Red Huntress in order to keep my main project Hunter's Log from burning me out and killing my inspiration for it. In translation, this is backup but because it is secondary, it won't be hit by that block that comes from trying too hard. Also, without having a genuine beta anymore, updates will be sooner if possible.**

 **So, leave a screaming, yelling, hate filled review at my very late return to this story, favorite and follow if you are new, but most of all, have a great life all you marvelous people. Your wishes have been answered (and maybe some threats, wasn't sure about some of those reviews lol) IT HAS OFFICIALLY RETURNED!**


End file.
